


Hale Pack

by Blackstarling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarling/pseuds/Blackstarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McCall pack is murdered leaving only one survivor: Scott<br/>Will the fate of the Hale family change when Talia decided to adopt Scott into her family? And what does Peter want with Scott? Can they protect Scott from the hunters that are after him? </p>
<p>Scott Hale, they had change his last name after being adopted into the Hale family,  was waiting for his older brother to show up, he had promise that he would pick him up from his swim practice and that they would get an ice cream on their way back home. But Derek was half an hour late</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt didn't like the first one, but this is my first Scerek fic hope that you like it.  
> English is not my first language I'm still learning so please forgive my mistake.

He didn't know where to go, his pack had been killed and he was just a nine years old boy lost in the woods. The wind was getting colder which was a signal for a cold night, he needed to find a place where he could rest, a place that hopefully would protect him from the chilly night.  
“But if you stay here than you will die and than you would see mom and dad again” said a treacherous voice in his head. That sounded like a very good idea for his littler mind. All he wanted was to see his family again, play with his siblings, but what he wanted the most was the warm hugs and smile of his mother.  
His body was getting tired, he felt his strength leaving him he knew that he would die here after all how long could a nine year old boy survive alone in the woods. He decided to lay down his legs couldn't carry his weight anymore.  
“But what if the old bad man find you here?” Another voice spoke in his head, this time it was a softer voice. “ He would kill you just like he did kill your family, stand up and continue to walk.” “But I can't” he said.  
It was dark now and he was afraid of the dark, he hated to be alone. “ Scott stand up darling you just have to walk a few yards and you will be save.” this time the voice sounded like his mother.  
“Mom is it you? I don't want to be alone.” Scott said as he started to get up. Looking around searching for his mother he begun to walk again.  
“Mom where are you?” he asked but no response came, he was alone.  
This was when he started to cry wishing the hunters had take him too so that now he wouldn't be alone walking through this dark forest. He didn't know how long he was standing there crying but the moon was now high in the sky and he was freezing. Every inch of his body was shaking trying to preserve the littler warm that was left in his body.  
Scott eyes started to feel heavy he knew he wouldn't survive and it may sound strange but he was happy because he would see his family again, he would be whole again.  
“ Don't give up Scott!” said the voice in his head but he ignored her, why would he want to live in a wold where his love ones didn't longer exist? Scott didn't know the answer so he let the darkness take him in. It was a great feeling all the pain was gone there was nothing, just nothing.

Scott slowly started to wake up the first thing he did was to sniff the air. It was all wrong the scents were all wrong he couldn't recognize any of them and he wasn't alone someone else was there someone he didn't recognize.  
“Where the hell was he?”.  
Still with closed eyes he tried to get up but a hand placed one his chest stopped him.  
“No,you can't get up sorry but mother would kill me if I let you do it.” said the person. It was a boy. Had he been kidnap? Nobody in his right mind would dare to do that, his father is a strong alpha and the other packs respect him and his pack.  
Ignoring the heart beat next to him, he tried to hear if someone else was in the house? He heard footstep above and under him. This wasn't good, he needed to find out where he was and what these people wanted with him.  
“You're in the Hale house” the boy said like if could read his mind.  
Hale that name didn't sound strange but he didn't know where he heard it.  
“ You know that you can open your eyes or is something wrong with them?” Scott wasn't sure but he thought he heard a litter bit of concern in the boy's voice. This made him search for the name in his memories, after all no kidnapper would express concern about his victim and this boy sounded way to young, but his brain wasn't cooperating with him.  
He begun to open his eyes but close them again as soon as the light touched his sensible eyes. After a few second he tried it again this time slowly.  
The first thing he saw was a poster of some band on the opposite wall, he didn't had time to read the name of the band because his eyes focus on the boy standing next to the right side of the bed. He was tall, taller than Scott which mean he was older, maybe around the age Lucas... The name of his brother made his mind snap into another direction, one he didn't wanted to go.  
“Lucas?Mom?Dad?Claire?Where were they? They should be looking for him but maybe they were in danger as well... As soon as the word danger crossed his mind the memories of last night came back like a waterfall overwhelming him, making him loose focus. His body started to shake and tears welled up in his eyes.

Derek was watching the boy and as soon as he started to shake he called his mother. He did forget what Deaton said to do if a situation like this happened, so he did the first thing he thought of he threw himself on Scott and hugged him so that he couldn't hurt himself.  
“Derek what happened?”  
“I don't know, he was getting up but I didn't let him and than I told him were he was and than suddenly he started to shake .” Derek explain the best way he could while holding Scott who was surprisingly shaking less now. But what surprise Derek the most was how right this boy felt in his arm, it was weird because he only had this sensation when he was hugging his parents or his sisters.  
Talia could hear that her son was worried, which surprise her a littler after all Derek didn't get use to stranger that quickly.  
“I think that the memories of what happen that night that I found him came back and sent his body into shock.” she said sitting down beside her son and the boy.  
“Is he gonna be ok?”  
“Deaton said that nothing was wrong, the problem is that we don't know what happen to him but he think that the boy is going to have some emotional problems but we can't be sure.” Talia started to ruffle the boy hair, he was calmer now but time to time littler strokes would happen.  
“Mum is he a werewolf like us?” Derek asked after breathing in the boy scent, he couldn't tell if he was human or not there was something hindering him.  
“Why so you ask? And Derek can't you tell? I thought you had payed more attention in our training.”  
Derek knew his mother was disappointed in him but it wasn't his fault that something was hiding the boy's scent.  
“I did, but I just can't smell nothing but my scent and yours its like something is hiding it... I can't explain and there is this feeling.” Derek made a pause, he wasn't sure how to describe the feeling.  
Talia waited for her son to continue but when he didn't she looked at the boy in her son arms. She got closer to the boy a took sniff, Derek was right there was no scent, that was strange nobody but an alpha could do that and it took some training to master that ability, it took her a month to learn how to hide her scent perfectly, and she hoped that this littler boy wasn't an alpha no one at that age should have to deal with the responsibilities that came with being an alpha .  
But other creature could do the same, so what was this boy and why was he in the woods alone? All this question needed answers.  
“I don't have an answer to this mystery but why don't you tell me about the feeling.”  
Derek sigh he had no idea what it was but he tried to explain it anyway.  
“I don't know it just feel right to have him in my arms, it feels like when you hold me but at the same time it feels different. Do you get it mom?.”  
She didn't get to answer because Deaton came rushing through the door with a sad look on his face.  
“Talia the McCall emissary called me minutes ago, they are dead.”  
A shiver went down Derek spine, he never heard of a whole pack being dead.  
“What happen?” She couldn’t believe it she had known Melissa and her husband they meet long time ago when a few packs were making trouble. They were good and kind leaders and she heard that they had three kids which she didn't get the chance to meet.  
“ She said that...” before he could finished his answer a little voice spoke for the first time that day  
“Hunters, they attacked us during my sister birthday party.” Scott let a sad sigh out ” I'm the only one that survive.”


	2. To late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott get himself into trouble, Derek has some guilty feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter hope you like it.

2 years later.

Scott Hale, they had change his last name after being adopted into the Hale family, was waiting for his older brother to show up, he had promise that he would pick him up from his swim practice and that they would get an ice cream on their way back home. 

But Derek was half an hour late and now he was the last one left. Stiles had offer to stay with him until his brother showed up and Stile’s dad had offer to give him a ride but he had refuse saying that Derek would be there any minute now, slowly he was regretting his answer.  
He knew he could walk to stiles his place, it wasn't as far away as his house, and from there phone home maybe Laura could pick him up, but there was a problem: he didn't knew were exactly Stiles house was.

Scott decided after waiting five more minutes, still hoping that Derek would show up, that it was the best idea, it was getting dark and his family wouldn't look for him because they believed that Derek was with him.

Derek had lost track of time talking with his friend and Paige after his Basketball practice. He only realize how late it was after Paige's mom came to pick her up. And now he was sprinting down the streets hopping that Scott was still waiting for him.  
They would have to go straight home there was no time for an ice cream, but he would make it up for it later. But as soon as he arrived at their meet point his heart skipped a beat there was no sign of Scott.  
“Oh shit I'm screwed!” was all he thought before he started to run in the direction that Scott scent was strongest.

Scott never had to walk this far in his two years in Beacon Hills and from what he remember Stile’s house wasn't that far from school. Which made him believe that he was lost there was also the fact that he couldn't remember ever seeing any of the house he was walking past. And also Stiles didn't live near the woods or did he?  
He wasn't sure after all they just had started to talk at the beginning of this school year and even if now they were best friend and who saw them together would think they knew each other since their were babies, he hasn't been as often as he would like at Stiles´s house. And he never actually paid attention to the surrounding of Stiles house. And the man he asked for direction must have sent him in the wrong direction.

e thought of going back to school and wait there until someone shows up, by now they should be looking for him. But no unless Derek wasn't home either, than they would be worried but think that they were in the woods running around it wasn't unusual for them to do so. He didn't know what to do.  
Lost in his thought Scott didn't notice that someone was following him, and he also didn't notice that a second person was coming from the direction he was heading. He also didn't notice when the person behind him took a silver knife out his pocket.

Derek was getting desperate he couldn't find Scott and his scent started to disappear in all the other scents that were in the air. And he also didn't know were he was he had never been to this area of town. He looked at his watch and sigh they were an hour to late and he knew his mother and Laura were looking for them right now.

What would he tell his mother? 

That he had lost the track of time because he was talking to a girl he may be interest in and wanted to ask her out but he didn't because he was to scared that she would said no. Or maybe he would tell her that for a few hours he forgot that he was a werewolf that there was no pack. But he couldn't because his pack his family is above anything in this world, and he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to his little brother.  
He continue to run down the street hoping that Scott's scent would get stronger or that he could a least get a hint of Scott´s localization. 

Derek didn't know how long it was before he heard the scream one he would recognize anywhere. It was Scott scream and it was a painful scream. Without a second thought he darted in the direction from where the scream came from.  
Still running Derek started to transform he needed to be faster and he needed all his senses. Another scream penetrated the night, a scream he only heard Scott make once it was his alpha roar. Scott was calling them, he was calling his family, that sounded good even if he knew that Scott consider them his family it sounded good to hear that his wolf also did. But the moment wasn't as special as it should be because Scott was in pain. 

That roar made Derek start to run even faster, it didn't matter that his body was getting tired. All he wanted... no needed was to have Scott in his arm and make sure that he was safe. He didn't know what this feeling was, he always had that feeling when he thought Scott was in trouble, he believed that it was a wolf thing so he didn't gave it much thought.

Derek was right when he said that Talia and Laura were looking for them. Three wolfs were running through the woods searching for any hint of where the two boys could be.  
“Talia maybe they aren't in the woods, we should help Cora and Alex look through the city.” said Peter as the stopped at another dead end. Talia change back to her  
human form so that he could answer her brother.

“I don't know Beacon Hills isn't that big so I think that the two of them have it cover. But its worries me that they weren't in any of their usual places. I mean if they went to explore another area they would have to leaf the schoolbags somewhere.” 

She didn't know what to think anymore her instinct were in total alert, after all two of her cubs were missing and she couldn't find any hint that would help her find them.  
She looked at Laura who was still in her wolf form, she was proud that her daughter had the same ability as her she knew that Laura would be a strong alpha but right know all what she saw was concern. Laura looked at her and came closer looking for comfort. She as the others was worried she hated that they hadn't found anything. It was like her littler brothers had vanish from earth.  
She started to change back but stopped as soon as she heard the alpha roar, she as all of her family had heard only once that roar and it wasn't good news.  
“We have to be quick.” Said Talia her expression was unreadable. “ Laura you come with me. Peter stay in the woods and look if you find Derek he shouldn't be that far away from Scott if he is hurt you know where to take him.” She didn't wait for an answer she knew Peter would do what he was told.  
In a second two wolves were running full speed heading towards Beacon Hills. 

Peter waited until their were out of sight before he started running in a other direction. He knew were Derek was and he also knew what happened to Scott. Now he would have to pretend that he came to late to save littler Scott and if he had luck he could finish him himself.  
By the end of to night he would be an alpha and he would leave to create a new pack, finally he would have all that should be his by right.  
In the back of his mind a littler voice asked him what he would do if Talia did find out. that he was behind this the answer he got was a shiver down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happen to Scott??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia finds Derek and Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry that it took this long.

After two days hiding from the hunters Derek and Peter were on their way home, when they heard Talia’s howl and no long after they felt her presences. An impressive black timber wolf appeared a couples of meters in front of them and started running in their direction. 

Derek didn’t wait he started running too and met his mother midway. He never felt this afraid and desperate in a long time. Those two days were like hell, he almost believed that he wouldn’t see his family ever again. And now he knew that he was save.

As soon as he was in his mother’s arms (she had transform back to her human form.) his whole body started trembling he allowed himself to let go and let his emotions run free. His wolf was also starting to feel better now that his alpha and mother was there to take care of them.

“Derek! O god thank that you alright and you too Peter.” Talia said holding her son tight to her. She was starting to lose hope after searching for them without a result. She almost believed that the hunters had taken them.

“We are fine, just a little hungry and in seriously need of a long bath.” Peter said to her. He wouldn’t amid that he felt scared and week not in front of Derek and Talia. He started to walk toward her, even if he didn’t like it she was his older sister and alpha and after such a situation he felt the need to be near her. It didn’t matter that she was naked because for wolfs that wasn’t a big deal. So he kneeled beside her and let her arms embrace him. Talia howled, it was a happy howl. Not long after three others howl were heard.

As soon as they got into the house Derek found himself on the ground with two worried looking sisters on top of him.  
“Where were you all this time?” asked Kora with a muffled voice, she had her face hidden in Derek’s neck and was trying to take as much as possible of his scent in. He didn’t had time to respond.

“You know how worried I was, hell how worried everyone was!” Laura was almost crying, she was happy to have her little brother back, but Derek still heard angriness in her voice.

Talia smiled to the scene, they all were scenting each other assuring that the other was fine and didn`t had any injuries. She had done the same thing with Peter and Derek on their way home. And Laura was acting like a proper alpha expressing concern but still showing that Derek wasn’t forgiven for his action.   
She too had to talk to him, such a situation wouldn’t happen again.

After a while Derek got up and looked around, there were no sign of his father or Scott and he couldn’t hear them either. He felt the guilt rise inside him. He should have asked about Scott earlier, he could be still missing and it would be his fault.

“Scott is fine darling he just need more time to heal completely. And now that you are here he will heal faster.” Talia said hugging him. “He is in his room and your father is watching him right now.” She know what her son was thinking, you didn’t have to be a mind reader for that.

“Why can’t sense them?”

“Mountain ash, it’s for Scott protection so no other wolf can detect him in his state…” Laura started but didn’t finished the sentence realizing that she had told too much. “Sorry mom.” Was all she sad before running off to her room. She knew she was in trouble.

Talia sigh, she didn’t wanted to tell Derek the situation in his state, she hoped that she would had time to find a way for Scott to heal before Derek went to see him. But now her son was looking pale and she could smell the guilt eating him from inside.

“It’s not as bad as it seems Derek and it wasn’t your fault. The two hunters that were after Scott shoot him with bullet coated in mountain ash. Deaton did all he could but for some reason Scott isn’t letting his body heal so we sedate him until we could find a way to trigger the healing.”   
“Can I see him?” He asked.

It didn’t matter that his mother said that it wasn’t his fault. As long as Scott wasn’t standing right beside him and playing their stupid games it was his fault because he should had picked Scott on time. If he hadn’t lost the track of time talking to Paige, Scott would had be fine.

“I don’t know if it is a good idea Derek you should get rest.”

“Please mum, you know I won’t be able to sleep until I see him.”

There wasn’t much that Talia could do, she knew that he was saying the truth.

“I will call Deaton to come over so that he can let you enter the room, and in the meantime you take a bath and I made you and Peter something to eat.”

By the time Deaton arrived Derek was almost falling asleep on his feet. Peter had decided to go to bed no being able to stand straight and think clearly. After doing examination Derek, Alan lead the two wolfs into Scott bedroom. Were they found Alex sleeping on the couch that they had brought up to Scotts room.  
“He wounds look the same as the last time, I don’t know what to do anything I tried to trigger the healing processing isn’t working.” Deaton said after checking Scott’s wounds. He was getting worried, he never had seen such a young wolf go through something like this, they were normally the ones who health quickly.

Talia looked a Derek who was sitting on the edge of Scott’s bed, he was holding his tears she could see that and it broke her heart to see two of her babies hurt.  
“We need to look further, asked other packs maybe they seeing something like that.” Talia suggested.   
She and Alan started to walk out of the room discussing others possibilities. She wanted to let her husband sleep he hadn’t had any in those two days. They were almost at the stairs when Derek called them back.  
“Mom come quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two stressful days a little peace for the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!!  
> Srry but I have a lot to do right know, I just move to another country and college its starting soon so my life is a mess right now. I know that this chapter isn’t long but I promise the next one will be.  
> Again I’m really srry.  
> Enjoy 
> 
> ()- thoughts

“Mum is Scott going to be alright now?” littler Cora asked. She was sitting on her mother’s lap almost falling asleep but as stubborn as she was she refused to go to bed.  
“Yes my little wolf, he wasn’t healing because he thought that Derek was in danger…”

“So he was blaming himself. Typical Scott!” Laura said interrupting her mother. She was sitting on the right side of her mother press against her. She like her wolf were  
searching for more contact with her Alpha more important her mother.

Talia just smiled while she started to play with her daughter’s hair, yes it was typical Scott to take the blame for a lot of things even when it wasn’t his fault. But that was what make him even more loveable.

She had to admit that the beginning wasn’t easy for them. Scott just had lost his family and wasn’t ready to let anyone in but with time they got to know each other and after one year Scott started to see them like family. 

“So he and me and Derek and Laura can go play tomorrow?” the youngest wolf asked, getting excited. She was imagining all the game that they could play. 

(“We could play hide and seek…and…and… there were so many game!”)

Like if she was reading hers daughter mind Talia started to laugh, and very soon Laura joined in.  
“What so funny?” Cora asked crossing her little arms. Trying her best to imitate her mother when she was angry which only made the two others laugh even more.  
Upstairs Alex was smiling, still looking over Scott and Derek, who had refused to left Scott side and now was sleeping hugging the younger one protectively.  
For now his family was out of danger, and they would be ok. He may not be the alpha but he sure was very protective of his pack. He wouldn’t let any harm come to his children or his wife even if it was the last thing that he did. A situation like that wouldn`t happen again.

On the other side of Beacon Hills two wounded werewolves were trying to hide, the plan didn’t go as planned. The Hale and the McCall boy didn’t show up were they were supposed to. And those hunter had screw everything up. They would retreat for now but they would come back and next time Scott was going back with them and so would Peter he had a lot explain after all he was the one that created the plan. They knew that he was after Scott’s alpha status but what Peter didn’t know was that it all was a plot to eliminate the whole Hale pack just like they did with the McCall.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys thing? Should I continue it?


End file.
